


March Madness Ultimate OTP - Sweet Sixteen - F/F Bracket #1 Winner

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: March Madness Ultimate OTP (2017) [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/F, Lesbian Sex, March Madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10126268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Ambiguity: The key to dealing with the Gods is a keen eye for loopholes.





	

Neither Rachel nor Annabeth is too inclined to be grateful for the patriarchy— _really, thanks, Zeus, you’re a peach_ —but if there is one good thing about heteronormativity, at least when they’re not being, like, swans or bulls to get some action, is that Apollo’s understanding of virginity is very… rigid. In a literal sense.

A lot more rigid than either Annabeth- or Rachel’s ideas about what a good sex life entails.

Apollo might not like it, but there is nothing that he can do to Annabeth when she and Rachel close their bedroom door and fall into each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt today from [31_days on LiveJournal, "ambiguity."](http://31-days.livejournal.com/1361030.html)
> 
>  
> 
> [ **VOTE FOR ANNABETH/RACHEL IN THE ELITE EIGHT!** ](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScrxxXntLC6UJD-l218p_HCGAflp8TnoIxGbIwsdriYUw9axg/viewform)


End file.
